PJO: The Lightning Thief
by Pikachu087
Summary: The Start of the storyline! This Going To Be Good!
1. The Meeting Part 1

**PJO: The Lightning Thief**

The gods had ordered a major meeting to discuss some disturbing news. There was going to be a major war between the children of the gods of all the religions and the children of the titans. The titans were in shock. Including Kronos. Because none of them were trying to start a war. And the gods had no need to fear the Titans were going to break free of their prisions anytime soon. But the war was about to begin in two years. "WHO THE FUCK IS THE CAUSE OF THIS WAR?" yelled Zeus so loudly that it was heard all the way from The Underworld. No one knew they were as clueless as Zeus was. Then somehow the topic was changed by Aphrodite.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Ha! This is the end of this chapter. See you guys in the next chapter. But before I go on to the next chapter. Review but I won't read the reviews until I start the extra chapters so review and if I like some of the ideas for the story I'll create a chapter just for that idea. But, I will not read it until this story's done. And I'll be writing this amount of chapters: 100,000,000 one paragraph chapters, 10 reading a chapter chapters, 2 meals/between the chapters chapters, and 300,000,000,000 long chapters (about 600,000,000 words each! I'm not joking around!). And that's for my story and not for the extra chapters I won't know because I'll try to put in at least one chapter for each review. So hope you guys are ready. Because that's the set up for all my stories and I will not stop for any reason expect for two things the end of the world or my death. :)**


	2. OH CRAP!

**CHAPTER 2: OH CRAP!**

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN PJO!**

The gods are going to go insane because of what they're going to get in 10 minutes. What theydon't know is there's going to get 3 golden flash that will blind them and they will get a hell of a lot of mortals and robots in the remaining time limit. The war that will cum couldn't resist the urge! :) in 4 years.

**A/N: THE END! SORRY ABOUT THE SHORTER CHAPTER BUT I WANTED TO GET THE SHORT CHAPTERS OUT OF THE WAY AND THE SHORT CHAPTERS WILL NOT INCLUDE THE READING OF THE BOOK!**


	3. Chapter 3:

**EXTRA CHAPTER**

"PERCY JACKSON!" Chiron yelled. **(A/N: YES I SAID YELLED)** Percy's cabin at Camp Half-Blood was blaring with music and sound effects. When Chiron arrived at the cabin it was midnight **(A/N: haha yes midnight)**. "PERCY JACKSON DO YOU *(**#%!%%!%!%#!%#^!%!%!%!%#!$!%#%#!%!#%%^!^!%!%%!ING KNOW WHAT #$%!%%!%##%!%#%$#!%#!#%%!%#!#%!%%!%!%%$#$$#!$%%%##%%#!%!%!%%#ING TIME IT IS?" Chiron yelled so loud the entire camp heard. No one, even Mr. D, knew that Chiron even know such harsh words. "PERCY JACKSON IF YOU DON'T TURN THAT MOTHER $%%^^!%!#%!%%^!%%!%%%$%%$$%%^^&)(*&^%%$%%$^%%%%^%$%%ING MUSIC DOWN THIS MINUTE, YOU WILL RECEIVE YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE BEFORE YOU #$$!%^^!%%%%%%%^&ING GO TO THE !^^^#%^$^$#^#$#!$!#%!%!%!#%!%ING UNDERWORLD! MR. D WILL BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING, AND I MEAN ANYTHING, HE WANTS TO YOU; I MAY OR MAY NOT RELEASE THE $!$%!^%#^^%^&^%%%$%$#%%%%%!%%$$%%^ING UNDEAD ARMY OF THE EGYPTIAN EMPIRE; AND I WILL FORCE YOU TO BECOME A #%!^%%!#^%!%%^^$^$#$^!#^%%%^%^^%^^^^$^$^^#$$#^ING WOMEN!" Chiron's yelling even got the attention of the Gods and Goddesses of every era. Percy Jackson who had his earphones in his ears at the time didn't heard what Chiron said. He was listening to a playlist that is this:

_**ROCK MAN ARRANGE VERSION [ELEC MAN ~ ICE MAN ~ BOMBER MAN ~ FIRE MAN ~ CUT MAN ~ GUTS MAN ~ ELEC MAN];**_

_**OPENING;**_

_**TITLE;**_

_**PASS WORD;**_

_**STAGE SELECT;**_

_**GAME START;**_

_**METALMAN STAGE;**_

_**AIRMAN STAGE;**_

_**BUBBLEMAN STAGE;**_

_**QUICKMAN STAGE;**_

_**CRASHMAN STAGE;**_

_**FLASHMAN STAGE;**_

_**HEATMAN STAGE;**_

_**WOODMAN STAGE;**_

_**STAGE CLEAR;**_

_**GET A WEAPON;**_

_** UFO SE;**_

_** MAP;**_

_** STAGE 1;**_

_** STAGE 2;**_

_**LAST STAGE;**_

_**BOSS;**_

_**CLEAR DEMO;**_

_**ALL STAGE CLEAR;**_

_**ENDING;**_

_**STAFF ROLL;**_

_**GAME OVER;**_

_**SE;**_

_**STAGE SELECT;**_

_**GAME START;**_

_**CUTMAN STAGE;**_

_**GUTSMAN STAGE;**_

_**ICEMAN STAGE;**_

_**BOMBMAN STAGE;**_

_**FIREMAN STAGE;**_

_**ELECMAN STAGE;**_

_**BOSS;**_

_**STAGE CLEAR;**_

_** UFO SE;**_

_** STAGE 1;**_

_** STAGE 2;**_

_** STAGE BOSS;**_

_**ALL STAGE CLEAR;**_

_**ENDING;**_

_**GAME OVER;**_

_**SE;**_

_**NEW CHARACTER;**_

_**TITLE;**_

_**PASS WORD;**_

_**STAGE SELECT;**_

_**GAME SELECT;**_

_**NEEDLEMAN STAGE;**_

_**MAGNETMAN STAGE;**_

_**GEMINIMAN STAGE;**_

_**HARDMAN STAGE;**_

_**TOPMAN STAGE;**_

_**SNAKEMAN STAGE;**_

_**SPARKMAN STAGE;**_

_**SHADOWMAN STAGE;**_

_**BOSS;**_

_**STAGE CLEAR;**_

_**GET A WEAPON;**_

_** STAGE MAP;**_

_** STAGE 1;**_

_** STAGE 2;**_

_** STAGE 3;**_

_** STAGE BOSS;**_

_**ALL STAGE CLEAR;**_

_**ENDING;**_

_**STAFF ROLL;**_

_**SE;**_

_**OPENING;**_

_**OPENING 2;**_

_**TITLE;**_

_**PASS WORD;**_

_**STAGE SELECT;**_

_**GAME START;**_

_**BRIGHTMAN STAGE;**_

_**TOADMAN STAGE;**_

_**DRILLMAN STAGE;**_

_**PHARAOHMAN STAGE;**_

_**RINGMAN STAGE;**_

_**DUSTMAN STAGE;**_

_**DIVEMAN STAGE;**_

_**SKULLMAN STAGE;**_

_**BOSS;**_

_**STAGE CLEAR;**_

_**GET A WEAPON;**_

_** STAGE MAP;**_

_** STAGE 1;**_

_** STAGE 2;**_

_** STAGE MAP;**_

_** STAGE 1;**_

_** STAGE 2;**_

_**LAST BOSS;**_

_**ALL STAGE CLEAR;**_

_**ENDING;**_

_**STAFF ROLL;**_

_**GAME OVER;**_

_**SE;**_

_**GET ITEMS;**_

_**OPENING;**_

_**TITLE;**_

_**PASS WORD;**_

_**STAGE SELECT;**_

_**GAME START;**_

_**GRAVITYMAN STAGE;**_

_**WAVEMAN STAGE;**_

_**STONEMAN STAGE;**_

_**GYROMAN STAGE;**_

_**STARMAN STAGE;**_

_**CHARGEMAN STAGE;**_

_**NAPALMMAN STAGE;**_

_**CRYSTALMAN STAGE;**_

_**BOSS;**_

_**STAGE CLEAR;**_

_**GET A WEAPON;**_

_**DARKMAN STAGE MAP;**_

_**DARKMAN STAGE;**_

_** STAGE MAP;**_

_** STAGE;**_

_**LAST BOSS;**_

_**ALL STAGE CLEAR;**_

_**ESCAPE;**_

_**ENDING;**_

_**GAME OVER;**_

_**SE;**_

_**CAPCOM LOGO;**_

_**TITLE;**_

_**PASS WORD;**_

_**STAGE SELECT;**_

_**GAME START;**_

_**BLIZZARDMAN STAGE;**_

_**CENTAURMAN STAGE;**_

_**FLAMEMAN STAGE;**_

_**KNIGHTMAN STAGE;**_

_**PLANTMAN STAGE;**_

_**TOMAHAWKMAN STAGE;**_

_**WINDMAN STAGE;**_

_**YAMATOMAN STAGE;**_

_**BOSS;**_

_**STAGE CLEAR;**_

_**GET A WEAPON;**_

_**MR.X STAGE MAP;**_

_**MR.X STAGE;**_

_** STAGE MAP;**_

_** STAGE;**_

_**LAST BOSS;**_

_**ALL STAGE CLEAR;**_

_**ENDING;**_

_**GAME OVER;**_

_**MEGA MAN 6 - OPENING;**_

_**SE;**_

_**PROLOGUE & TITLE THEME;**_

_**STAGE SELECT;**_

_**METAL MAN STAGE;**_

_**AIR MAN STAGE;**_

_**BUBBLE MAN STAGE;**_

_**QUICK MAN STAGE;**_

_**CRASH MAN STAGE;**_

_**FLASH MAN STAGE;**_

_**HEAT MAN STAGE;**_

_**WOOD MAN STAGE;**_

_**STAGE CLEAR;**_

_**GOT WEAPON;**_

_**GAME OVER;**_

_**PASSWORD;**_

_**SKULL CASTLE MAP;**_

_**WILY STAGES 1;**_

_**WILY STAGES 2;**_

_**BOSS BATTLE;**_

_**ALL STAGE CLEAR;**_

_**EPILOGUE;**_

_**CAST;**_

_**STAFF;**_

_**BLUES' WHISTLE;**_

_**ROCKMAN 1&3 TITLE THEME;**_

_**STAGE SELECT;**_

_**STAGE START;**_

_**NEEDLE MAN STAGE;**_

_**MAGNET MAN STAGE;**_

_**GEMINI MAN STAGE;**_

_**HARD MAN STAGE [LOL];**_

_**TOP MAN STAGE;**_

_**SNAKE MAN STAGE;**_

_**SPARK MAN STAGE;**_

_**SHADOW MAN STAGE;**_

_**BOSS BATTLE;**_

_**STAGE CLEAR;**_

_**GOT WEAPON;**_

_**PASSWORD;**_

_**SKULL CASTLE MAP;**_

_**WILY STAGES 1;**_

_**WILY STAGES 2;**_

_**WILY STAGES 3;**_

_**FINAL BATTLE;**_

_**ALL STAGE CLEAR;**_

_**ENDING - THEME OF BLUES;**_

_**CREDITS;**_

_**STAGE SELECT;**_

_**STAGE START;**_

_**CUT MAN STAGE;**_

_**GUTS MAN STAGE;**_

_**ICE MAN STAGE;**_

_**BOMB MAN STAGE;**_

_**FIRE MAN STAGE;**_

_**ELEC MAN STAGE;**_

_**BOSS BATTLE;**_

_**STAGE CLEAR;**_

_**WILY STAGES 1;**_

_**WILY STAGES 2;**_

_**FINAL BATTLE;**_

_**ENDING THEME;**_

_**GAME OVER;**_

_**PASSWORD (UNUSED TRACK);**_

_**STAGE SELECT;**_

_**STAGE START;**_

_**BUSTER ROD G STAGE;**_

_**HYPER STORM H STAGE;**_

_**MEGA WATER S STAGE;**_

_**BOSS BATTLE;**_

_**STAGE CLEAR;**_

_**WILY TOWER MAP;**_

_**WILY STAGE 1;**_

_**WILY STAGE 2;**_

_**WILY STAGE 3;**_

_**GAME OVER;**_

_**WILY STAGE 4;**_

_**ALL STAGE CLEAR;**_

_**ENDING THEME;**_

_**CAPCOM PRESENTS;**_

_**OPENING;**_

_**TITLE THEME;**_

_**FILE SELECT;**_

_**GAME SELECT;**_

_**MEGA MAN 3 - WILY STAGE 1;**_

_**DR. WILY STAGE 1;**_

_**ROCKMAN 2 ARRANGE VERSION;**_

_**JOHN_WILLIAMS_THE_BOSTON_POPS_-_BATTLESTAR_GALACTICA_MAIN;**_

_**BATTLESTAR GALACTICA - THEME;**_

_**BEETHOVEN_FUR_ELISE_HAO_STAFF_DEMO;**_

_**H-GARDEN;**_

_**HAMTARO_-_HAM_HAMS_UNITE_ACORN_SHRINE;**_

_**H-MARKET;**_

_**H-PARK;**_

_**H-RUINS;**_

_**H-SHRINE;**_

_**SUNFLOWER_ELEMENTARY_1;**_

_**INDIANA_JONES;**_

_**INDY;**_

_**BRICKSTERBOTDANCE;**_

_**BRICKSTERBOTS;**_

_**3 RACEWAYS/WARIO STADIUM;**_

_**BANSHEE BOARDWALK;**_

_**CHARACTER SOUND EFFECTS;**_

_**DK'S JUNGLE PARK;**_

_**FRAPPE SNOWLAND/SHERBERT LAND;**_

_**KALIMARI DERSERT;**_

_**KOOPA CASTLE;**_

_**MOO MOO FARM/YOSHI VALLEY;**_

_**NO TROPHY FOR YOU;**_

_**RAINBOW ROAD;**_

_**SETUP AND KART SELECT;**_

_**STAR POWER;**_

_**TROPHY PRESENTATION;**_

_**LOSING RESULTS;**_

_**UNDERWATER;**_

_**UNDERWORLD;**_

_**VICTORY LAP;**_

_**CASTLE;**_

_**WINNING RESULTS;**_

_**STARMAN;**_

_**LEVEL COMPLETE;**_

_**CASTLE COMPLETE;**_

_**YOU'RE DEAD;**_

_**GAME OVER;**_

_**GAME OVER 2;**_

_**INTO THE TUNNEL;**_

_**HURRY;**_

_**HURRY (UNDERGROUND);**_

_**HURRY (UNDERWATER);**_

_**HURRY (CASTLE);**_

_**HURRY (STARMAN);**_

_**HURRY (OVERWORLD);**_

_**TITLE THEME;**_

_**OVERWORLD;**_

_**UNDERWORLD;**_

_**STARMAN;**_

_**BONUS GAME;**_

_**FANFARE;**_

_**MISS;**_

_**WART;**_

_**BOSS VICTORY;**_

_**GAME OVER;**_

_**ENDING;**_

_**WORLD MAP 1 (GRASS LAND);**_

_**WORLD MAP 3 (SEA LAND);**_

_**WORLD MAP 5 (THE SKY)**_

_**OVERWORLD 1;**_

_**WARP ZONE;**_

_**STARMAN;**_

_**WARP WHISTLE;**_

_**HAMMER BROS. BATTLE;**_

_**AIRSHIP;**_

_**KOOPA KID BATTLE;**_

_**VICTORY FANFARE;**_

_**GAME OVER;**_

_**BOWSER BATTLE;**_

_**ENDING;**_

_**~_FINALIZED_~ LUIGI'S SONG (FLUTE VERSION W-ECHO) - COVER (2ND);**_

_**BATTLE_TOWER_DUDE;**_

_**BATTLETHEME;**_

_**BICYCLE;**_

_**CREDITS;**_

_**DEWFORD_TOWN;**_

_**DL_AZALEA;**_

_**DPDIALGA;**_

_**FUTABA_TOWN;**_

_**GALACTIC_ADMIN_BATTLE;**_

_**GALACTICGRUNT;**_

_**GBA-PKMNRFLG-PROFOAKENCOUNTER;**_

_**GARY2;**_

_**GBA-PKMNFRLG-WILDPKMNBATTLE;**_

_**GBA-PKMNFRLG-WTTWOP;**_

_**GBTRAIN;**_

_**GOLDENROD_CITY2;**_

_**GSC_AZALEA_TOWN;**_

_**GYM_LEADER_DEFEAT;**_

_**OCEANIC_MUSEUM-;**_

_**OLDALE_TOWN;**_

_**PANNE2;**_

_**PFRLG_VSMEWTWO;**_

_**PGS-SAFF-GM;**_

_**PK_GS_NEWBARKTOWN;**_

_**PK_GSVIOLETCITY;**_

_**PKC_TITLE;**_

_**PKGSC_AZALEA;**_

_**PKGSC_ECRUTEAK;**_

_**PKGSC_GOLDENROD;**_

_**PKGSC_GOLDENRODCITY;**_

_**PKGSC_PARK;**_

_**PKGSC_VERMILLION;**_

_**PKMGS-1;**_

_**PKMGS-AZALEA;**_

_**PKMGS-BIKE;**_

_**PKMGS-CELADON;**_

_**PKMGS-CHERRYGROVE;**_

_**PKMGS-INDIGO;**_

_**PKMGS-LAVENDER;**_

_**PKMGS-MTMOON;**_

_**PKMGS-PALLET;**_

_**PKMN_GSC_BIKE_V1_1;**_

_**PKMN_ROUTE_1;**_

_**PKMN-D_P-GALATICCOMMANDERMETAL;**_

_**PKMN-D_P-ROUTE202;**_

_**PKMNGS_BICYCLE_BIG_BAND_REMIX_V2;**_

_**PKMNGSGOLDENRODCITYORCH;**_

_**PKMNRSE_-_GKRLEGENDARYBATTLEREMIX;**_

_**;**_

_**PKMRB-1;**_

_**PKMRB-SHIP;**_

_**PKMRS_BATTLE_5;**_

_**PKMRS_BIKE;**_

_**PKMRS_CORNERVICTORY;**_

_**PKMRS_DEWFORD;**_

_**PKMRS_LITTLEROOT;**_

_**PKMRS_PETALBURG;**_

_**PKMRS_VICTORY4;**_

_**PKMRS-AROUND;**_

_**PKMRS-ASHIP;**_

_**PKMRS-ATTACKING;**_

_**PKMRS-BADGE;**_

_**PKMRS-BATTLE10;**_

_**PKMRS-BATTLE6;**_

_**PKMRS-BATTLE8;**_

_**PKMRS-BATTLE9;**_

_**PKMRS-BERRY;**_

_**PKMRS-BTOWER;**_

_**PKMRS-CABLE;**_

_**PKMRS-CAVEFOREST;**_

_**PKMRS-CHAMP;**_

_**PKMRS-CHAMPIONE;**_

_**PKMRS-CORNER;**_

_**PKMRS-CREDITS;**_

_**PKMRS-ELITEE;**_

_**PKMRS-ENC1;**_

_**PKMRS-ENC10;**_

_**PKMRS-ENC2;**_

_**PKMRS-ENC3;**_

_**PKMRS-ENC5;**_

_**PKMRS-ENC6;**_

_**PKMRS-ENC7;**_

_**PKMRS-EVERGRANDE;**_

_**PKMRS-EVOLVING;**_

_**PKMRS-FALLARBOR;**_

_**PKMRS-FALLS;**_

_**PKMRS-FORTREE;**_

_**PKMRS-GYM;**_

_**PKMRS-HELPME;**_

_**PKMRS-HMTM;**_

_**PKMRS-INTRO1;**_

_**PKMRS-INTRO2;**_

_**PKMRS-ITEM;**_

_**PKMRS-LEVELUP;**_

_**PKMRS-LILYCOVE;**_

_**PKMRS-MTCHIMNEY;**_

_**PKMRS-MTPYRE;PKMRS-MUSEUM;**_

_**PKMRS-OCEANIC;**_

_**PKMRS-OLDALE;**_

_**PKMRS-SAILING;**_

_**PKMRS-SURFING;**_

_**PKMRS-SUSPENSE1;**_

_**PKMRS-THEEND;**_

_**PKMRS-TITLE;**_

_**PKMRS-VICTORY6;**_

_**PKMRS-VROAD;**_

_**PKR;**_

_**PKRS_LILYCOVE;**_

_**PKRS_LITTLEROOT;**_

_**PKRS_PETALBURG;**_

_**PKRS_RAYQUAZABATTLE;**_

_**PKTCTITL;**_

_**PM2TITLE;**_

_**PMDPGYMBATTLE;**_

_**PMDPP_CHAMPBATTLE;**_

_**POKEFRLG_LAVENDER_TOWN;**_

_**POKEDANCE;**_

_**POKEGOL1;**_

_**POKEMON;**_

_**POKEMON - MAKE A WISH;**_

_**POKEMON MASTER QUEST THEME;**_

_**POKEMON SINNOH LEAGUE VICTORS THEME SONG [HD];**_

_**POKEMON THEME SONG;**_

_**POKEMON_ADVANCED;**_

_**POKEMON_ADVANCED_BATTLE;**_

_**POKEMON_BATTLE_FRONTIER;**_

_**POKEMON_DIAMOND_PEARL_ROUTE205;**_

_**POKEMON_FR_LG_DEOXYS;**_

_**POKEMON_GOLD_INTRO;**_

_**POKEMON_RUBY_LEADER_BATTLE_JAZZ_REMIX;**_

_**POKEMON_RUBY_LEADER_BATTLE_JAZZ_REMIX-1;**_

_**POKEMON_STADIUM-1;**_

_**POKERSDESERT;**_

_**PRB_ROUTE1_BOSS;**_

_**PRB_ROUTE1_ORCHESTRATED;**_

_**PRSELITE4DRAMA;**_

_**RAYQUAZAV1-1;**_

_**THE RISE OF DARKAI - WE WILL;**_

_**RIVAL_ENCOUNTER_HG_BETA;**_

_**RIVAL_ENCOUNTER_HG_BETA-1;**_

_**ROUTE_202;**_

_**RS_ELITEFOUR;**_

_**RSEGYMLEADERBATTLE;**_

_**STANNE;**_

_**TRAINER_NES;**_

_**TRAINER_NES-1;**_

_**WHAT_688;**_

_**GAMECENTERPOLKA;**_

_**B1L_SMK_RAINBOWROAD_PENTAGONPATHREMIX;**_

_**MARIO_KART_64_RAINBOW_ROAD_TEQXESSEPHONY;**_

_**RAINBOW ROAD;**_

_**B1L_SMK_RAINBOWROAD_PENTAGONPATHREMIX_XG;**_

_**MARIO_KART_DD_RAINBOW_ROAD_ORCHESTRATED;**_

_**MKDDRAINBOWROAD;**_

_**RAINBOW_ROAD_GBA2;**_

_**RAINBOW_ROAD_REMIX;**_

_**RAINBOW_ROAD;**_

_**RAINBOWROAD;**_

_**RAINBOW_ROAD_THEME_EXTENDED_VERSION_V2;**_

_**RAINBOWROADSC;**_

_**RAINROAD-1;**_

_**SMK_RAINBOW_ROAD;**_

_**SMK_RAINBOW_V1_4;**_

_**SMK-RAINBOWROAD;**_

_**SMK-RAINBOWROAD-XG;**_

_**SMKRAINBOW;**_

_**SMKRAINBOW1;**_

_**SSBM_RAINBOW_CRUISE;**_

_**SSBB-MAIN_THEME-AJ;**_

_**SSBM_ALL_STAR_INTRO;**_

_**SSBM_POKEMON_STADIUM;**_

_**SSBMASIN;**_

_**SSBMPFLT;**_

_**SSBMPSAL;**_

_**WII_SPORTS_SMASH_BROTHERS_REMIX;**_

_**STAR-FOX_THEME;**_

_**THEMEOFSTARFOX;**_

_**STARTREK_2_;**_

_**STTNG;**_

_**STARVOYAGER_-_INTRO;**_

_**CLOUD_CITY;**_

_**DARTH;**_

_**DARTH_VADER_THEME_ELECTRO_REMIX;**_

_**DSTARISFUNBATTLE_1_;**_

_**DUELOFTHEFATES;**_

_**EMPEROR;**_

_**EMPIRE_LEV1-XG;**_

_**LUKES_THEME;**_

_**PODRACE;**_

_**STAR_WARS;**_

_**STARWAR_CANTINA;**_

_**STARWAR_CAVE;**_

_**STARWAR_EISLY;**_

_**STARWAR_HAN;**_

_**THRONERM;**_

_**WII-WIISPORTS-TITLESCREEN;**_

_**WII_MUSIC_ZELDA;**_

_**14._THE_EYE_OF_THE_TIGER_INSTRUMENTAL_;**_

_**ADDAMSFM;**_

_**EYE OF THE TIGER;**_

_**1UP;**_

_**CHAMPIONS FIGHT;**_

_**CINNABAR MANSION;**_

_**CINNABAR ISLAND;**_

_**EVIL TRAINER;**_

_**EVOLVING;**_

_**FEMALE TRAINER ENCOUNTER;**_

_**GAME COUNTER;**_

_**GYM;**_

_**GYM LEADER BATTLE;**_

_**GYM LEADER DEFEATED;**_

_**HALL OF FAME;**_

_**INDIGO PLATEAU;**_

_**ITEM FOUND;**_

_**ITEM RECEIVED;**_

_**LAVANDER TOWN;**_

_**LEVEL UP;**_

_**MALE TRAINER ENCOUNTER;**_

_**MT MOON;**_

_**OAKS LAB;**_

_**OAKS POKEDEX EVALUATION;**_

_**OAKS THEME;**_

_**PALLET TOWN;**_

_**POKEMON CENTER;**_

_**POKEMON TOWER;**_

_**ROUTE 1;**_

_**ROUTE 10;**_

_**ROUTE 12;**_

_**ROUTE 24;**_

_**SECRET ITEM FOUND;**_

_**S S ANNE;**_

_**SURF;**_

_**TEAM ROCKETS HIDEOUT;**_

_**TRAINER BATTLE;**_

_**TRAINER DEFEATED;**_

_**VERMILLION CITY;**_

_**VIRIDIAN CITY;**_

_**VIRIDIAN FOREST;**_

_**WILD POKEMON BATTLE;**_

_**WILD POKEMON CAUGHT;**_

_**WILD POKEMON FAINTED;**_

_**AZALEA TOWN;**_

_**BADGE ACQUIRED;**_

_**BIKE;**_

_**BUG CATCHING CONTEST;**_

_**BURNED TOWER;**_

_**CAVE;**_

_**CELADON CITY;**_

_**CHAMPION BATTLE;**_

_**CHERRY GROVE CITY;**_

_**CONTEST 1ST PLACE;**_

_**CONTEST 2ND PLACE;**_

_**CONTEST ENTRANCE;**_

_**CONTEST THIRD PLACE;**_

_**CREDITS;**_

_**DARK CAVE;**_

_**DRAGONS DEN;**_

_**ECRUTEAK DANCE THEATER;**_

_**EGG RECEIVED;**_

_**ELMS LAB;**_

_**GAME CORNER;**_

_**GET PHONE NUMBER;**_

_**GOLDENROD CITY;**_

_**GYM;**_

_**GYM BATTLE VICTORY;**_

_**GYM LEADER BATTLE;**_

_**GYM LEADER DEFEATED;**_

_**HALL OF FAME;**_

_**HM/TM ACQUIRED;**_

_**INDIGO PLATEAU;**_

_**INTRO;**_

_**JOHTO GYM LEADER BATTLE;**_

_**KANTO GYM LEADER;**_

_**KANTO TRAINER BATTLE;**_

_**KANTO WILD POKEMON BATTLE;**_

_**KEY ITEM RECEIVED;**_

_**KIMONO GIRL ENCOUNTER;**_

_**KIMONO GIRLS;**_

_**LANCE BATTLE;**_

_**LEAVING MACHINE SLOTS;**_

_**LUCKY NUMBER SHOW;**_

_**MAGNET TRAIN;**_

_**MAIN MENU;**_

_**MOM;**_

_**MOVE DELETED;**_

_**MT MOON;**_

_**MT MOON CLEFAIRY AREA;**_

_**NATIONAL PARK;**_

_**OAKS POKEDEX EVALUATION;**_

_**OAKS POKEMON RADIO;**_

_**OAKS THEME;**_

_**OFFICER ENCOUNTER;**_

_**OLIVINE CITY;**_

_**OLIVINE LIGHTHOUSE;**_

_**PHONE NUMBER RECEIVED;**_

_**POKE CENTER;**_

_**POKE FLUTE;**_

_**JUGGLER ENCOUNTER;**_

_**POKEMON BATTLE;**_

_**POKEMON CAUGHT;**_

_**POKEMON FAINTED;**_

_**POKEMON HEALED;**_

_**POKEMON LULLABY;**_

_**POKEMON MARCH;**_

_**POKEMON TRADED;**_

_**PROFESSOR ELMS LAB;**_

_**RADIO TUNE;**_

_**ROUTE 1;**_

_**ROUTE 10;**_

_**ROUTE 12;**_

_**ROUTE 2;**_

_**ROUTE 27;**_

_**ROUTE 29;**_

_**ROUTE 30;**_

_**ROUTE 36;**_

_**ROUTE 38;**_

_**ROUTE 42;**_

_**RUINS;**_

_**SAFFRON CITY;**_

_**SAGE ENCOUNTER;**_

_**SHOW ME AROUND;**_

_**SPROUT TOWER;**_

_**S S AQUA;**_

_**SURFING;**_

_**TEAM ROCKET;**_

_**TEAM ROCKET BATTLE;**_

_**TEAM ROCKET HIDEOUT;**_

_**THE END;**_

_**TIN TOWER;**_

_**TRAINER BATTLE;**_

_**TRAINER CONFRONTATION;**_

_**TRAINER DEFEATED;**_

_**UNION CAVE;**_

_**VERMILLION CITY;**_

_**VICTORY ROAD;**_

_**VIOLET CITY;**_

_**VIRIDIAN FOREST;**_

_**TRAINER;**_

_**AZELF UXIE MESPRIT;**_

_**CHAMPIONSHIP BATTLE;**_

_**VALOR CAVERN;**_

_**GYM LEADER DEFEATED;**_

_**FUTABA TOWN;**_

_**GALACTIC COMMANDER BATTLE;**_

_**GYM LEADER BATTLE;**_

_**LEGENDARY POKEMON BATTLE;**_

_**ROUTE 202;**_

_**ROUTE 205;**_

_**CYNTHIA;**_

_**CYRUS;**_

_**WILD POKEMON FAINTED;**_

_**ABANDONED SHIP;**_

_**AQUA LEADER BATTLE;**_

_**BADGE AQUIRED;**_

_**BATTLE TOWER;**_

_**BERRY AQUIRED;**_

_**CABLE CAR;**_

_**CAVE;**_

_**CHAMPION BATTLE;**_

_**CHAMPION COUNTER;**_

_**COOL TRAINER ENCOUNTER;**_

_**CREDITS;**_

_**CROWNED CHAMPION;**_

_**DESERT;**_

_**DEWFORD TOWN;**_

_**DIVING;**_

_**DROUGHT;**_

_**ELITE FOUR DEFEATED;**_

_**ELITE FOUR BATTLE;**_

_**ELITE FOUR ENCOUNTER;**_

_**ETERNAL SUNSHINE;**_

_**FALLABOR TOWN;**_

_**FIGHTING TRAINER ENCOUNTER;**_

_**GAME CORNER;**_

_**GAME CORNER VICTORY;**_

_**GENTLE MAN ENCOUNTER;**_

_**GROUDON ATTACKING;**_

_**KYOGRE BATTLE;**_

_**GYM LEADER BATTLE;**_

_**GYM LEADER DEFEATED;**_

_**HALL OF FAME;**_

_**HELP ME;**_

_**HIKER ENCOUNTER;**_

_**KID TRAINER ENCOUNTERED;**_

_**LILY COVE MUSEUM;**_

_**LILY COVE TOWN;**_

_**OCEANIC MUSEUM;**_

_**OLD ALE TOWN;**_

_**PAY NO ATTENTION;**_

_**POKECENTER;**_

_**POKEFAN ENCOUNTER;**_

_**POKEMANIAC ENCOUNTER;**_

_**POKEMART;**_

_**POKEMON CONTEST;**_

_**POKEMON CONTEST ENTRANCE;**_

_**POKEMON CONTEST RESULTS;**_

_**POKEMON CONTEST VICTORY;**_

_**POKEMON HEALED;**_

_**POKESCHOOL;**_

_**PROFESSOR BIRCH LAB;**_

_**RAINSTORM;**_

_**RAYQUAZA;**_

_**RAYQUAZA BATTLE;**_

_**REGI BATTLE;**_

_**RIDING BIKE;**_

_**RIVAL BATTLE;**_

_**RIVAL ENCOUNTER;**_

_**RIVAL THEME;**_

_**ROUTE 4;**_

_**ROUTE 10;**_

_**ROUTE 110;**_

_**ROUTE 111;**_

_**ROUTE 113;**_

_**ROUTE 118;**_

_**ROUTE 120;**_

_**ROUTE 123;**_

_**RUSTBORO CITY;**_

_**SAFARI ZONE;**_

_**SAILING;**_

_**SEALED CHAMBER;**_

_**SHOAL CAVE;**_

_**SHOW ME AROUND;**_

_**SLATEPORT CITY;**_

_**SOOTOPOLIS;**_

_**SURFING;**_

_**SWIMMER ENCOUNTER;**_

_**TEAM AQUA ENCOUNTER;**_

_**TEAM MAGMA/AQUA ENCOUNTER;**_

_**TEAM MAGMA ENCOUNTER;**_

_**THE END;**_

_**TRAINER BATTLE;**_

_**TRAINER DEFEATED;**_

_**VERDANTURF TOWN;**_

_**VICTORY ROAD;**_

_**WILD POKEMON BATTLE;**_

_**WILD POKEMON CAUGHT;**_

_**WILD POKEMON FAINTED;**_

_**;**_

_**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG - EMERALD HILLS (BONUS TRACK); AND**_

_**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG & KNUCKLES**_

**"THAT'S $%%^^^#^^&^^#$%^#%$#^#$^#&$#$^^#^$#&#$&$*$^$&#^#^#$%%%$%^$%^^$^^ING IT! PERCY JACKSON, PREPARE TO MEET MY FULLY UNLEASED MOTHER $$!%!^%!#^%%#^$#^!^&^^ING RAGE! I WILL UNLEASED THE WORST OF THE MONSTERS, GODS, GODDESSES, TITANS, AND ANYTHING ELSE ON YOUR VERY EXTREMELY SORRY MOTHER %#%%#!%!#!%#!%#ING #%#%!#$%!#%!$#!$#!$%^!$%%!%!%#%!%%%#$!#$!#$%#%!##%!%!%%!%#!%!%!%#%!%%#^!^$!^!%%#%%%%%%!%!%%!%?%%!%:%!%:%l%!:%%%!%!%%#!$!$%!%^%!$!%^%!%&$!$%%%%%%$!%!%!%%!%!^%~!#$%$!#$%$#$%^^%$#%^&*^%$&&*&^%^&*&^%$^&*(&^%$^&*^%$#%^&^%$^&%$^&^%$%^&^%$^&%$#$%^&*(&^%$#$%^&*(&^%$#$%^&*(&^%$%^&*(*&^%$^&*^%$#%^&%$#$%#!$%##$#$$!#!~#$%^&*()*&^%$#!#$%^&*^%$#$%^&*^%$#!#$%^&##$%$#$%^$#$%^$#$%#$%#%#%#$%$%^%!$#$^#%#$#%%^^^$^#$^#%!%!%#%#!%!%#%%$%!~~!#$%^&*(*&^%$#!#$%^&^%$#$&^%$^&*&^%&*(*&^%&*(&^%^&*&^%$#!~!#$%^&*(&^%$#!~~#$%^&*&()(*&^%$##$%^&*(&^%$#!#$%^&*^%$#!#$%^&*&^%$##$%^^&^%$#!#$%^%&%$#!#$%^&*^%$#!#$%^&*&^%$#!#$%^&*&^%$##$%^&*^%$#$%^&%$#%^&%$#%^&*^%$^&*^%$^&*(&^%$^&*^%$^&*^%$#%^&%$^&%$^&%$^&%$#%^&%$^&%ING ASS! AND I DON'T WANT TO #$!%%#!%!ING HEAR THE REASONS THAT YOU CAN #%%#%#!%%^%%%!#%!%!%!%!%%#!%%^%%%^%!%ING COME UP WITH YOU SON OF A BITCH!" **Chiron yelled.

**A/N: YEAH. I HAD TO HAVE A CUSSING CHIRON IN MY STORY. ****;)****SO THIS IS GOING TO BE A GREAT STORY! BECAUSE SERIOUSLY, AND REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW IF YOU HAVE MORE GREAT IDEAS FOR MY STORY, WHAT THE $$#^ IS BETTER THAN A CUSSING CHIRON. I MADE A CUSSING CHIRON THAT WAY THE PEOPLE WHO WONDERED IF CHIRON EVEN KNEW HOW TO CUSS COULD FIND OUT. (THOSE OF YOU WHO APPLY TO THE LAST SENTENCE THIS IS FOR YOU: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU MOTHER %%$#^!^!%!%!%!#%ING THINKING CHIRON BEEN AROUND SINCE THE #!%%!%#!%!%!%!#%!ING GREEKS!) ALSO: I'M MERGING WITH Jezabel Raewin!  
**


End file.
